dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Milky Way
Mass_Effect.jpg The Milky Way is the galaxy that contains our Solar System. Its name "milky" is derived from its appearance as a dim glowing band arching across the night sky whose individual stars cannot be distinguished by the naked eye. The term "Milky Way" is a translation of the Latin via lactea, from the Greek γαλαξίας κύκλος (galaxías kýklos, "milky circle").[ From Earth the Milky Way appears as a band because its disk-shaped structure is viewed from within. Galileo Galilei first resolved the band of light into individual stars with his telescope in 1610. Until the early 1920s most astronomers thought that the Milky Way contained all the stars in the Universe. Following the 1920 Great Debate between the astronomers Harlow Shapley and Heber Curtis,observations by Edwin Hubble showed that the Milky Way is just one of many galaxies—now estimated to number as many as 200 billion galaxies in the observable universe. The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy that has a diameter usually considered to be about 100,000–120,000 light-years but may be 150,000–180,000 light-years. The Milky Way is estimated to contain 200–400 billion stars, although this number may be as high as one trillion. There are probably at least 100 billion planets in the Milky Way. The Solar System is located within the disk, about 27,000 light-years from the Galactic Center, on the inner edge of one of the spiral-shaped concentrations of gas and dust called the Orion Arm. The stars in the inner ≈10,000 light-years form a bulge and one or more bars that radiate from the bulge. The very center is marked by an intense radio source, named Sagittarius A*, which is likely to be a supermassive black hole. Stars and gases at a wide range of distances from the Galactic Center orbit at approximately 220 kilometers per second. The constant rotation speed contradicts the laws of Keplerian dynamics and suggests that much of the mass of the Milky Way does not emit or absorb electromagnetic radiation. This mass has been given the name "dark matter". The rotational period is about 240 million years at the position of the Sun. The Milky Way as a whole is moving at a velocity of approximately 600 km per second with respect to extragalactic frames of reference. The oldest stars in the Milky Way are nearly as old as the Universe itself and thus must have formed shortly after the Big Bang. The Milky Way has several satellite galaxies and is part of the Local Group of galaxies, which is a component of the Virgo Supercluster, which is itself a component of the Laniakea Supercluster. Clusters Clusters are large areas within the Milky Way galaxy that contain one or more star systems. Clusters are linked together by the mass relay network. Each Cluster is labled with Either Concave Space of Dynasty Space. * Aethon ron - 4 planets - Concave * Annos Basin - 10 planets - Concave * Gaz run - 2 planets - Dynasty * Fulcom Stream- 8 planets - Concave * Falconare Raith- 15 planets - Dynasty * Natsamay - 4 planets - Dynasty * Dazo - 5 planets- Concave * Voltor - 6 planets - Dynasty * Manuz sho- 8 planets - Dynasty * Far Lock - 13 planets - Dynasty * Snake Solid - 1 planet -Dynasty * Locus fall- 12 planets - Dynasty * Zeus Nebula - 8 planets - Concave * Aries Nebula - 14 planets - Concave * Mako Nebula - 12 planets - Dynasty * Shatz Frontier - 3 planets - Concave * Kilgore Verge - 8 planets - Dynasty * Pickle - 1 planet - Dynasty * Artemis Faulz- 22 planets - Dynasty * ''Aditya Cluster ''- 8 planets - UNKNOWN * ''Agamon Wasteland ''- Zero Planets * Cloud Cluster - 4 planets - Dynasty * Rake Cluster - 3 planets - Concave * Militant Expanse - 2 planets - Concave * Vacancy Veil - 18 planets - Concave * Smoke Nebula - 15 planets - Concave * Sub-Zero Nebula - 8 planets - Concave * Solid Dog Nebula - 7 planets - COncave * Dark Sea - 13 planets - Dyansty * Mako Cradle - 14 planets - Concave * Shock Nebula - 5 planets - Concave * The Neutro Abyssal - 9 planets - Concave * Unknown Threshold - 4 planets - Concave The Galatic Transport system Mass_Relay_Loading_Screen.png TGT systems are mass transit devices scattered throughout the galaxy, usually located within star systems. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. Hailed as one of the greatest achievements of the extinct Promax, a TGT systems can transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing for journeys that would otherwise take years or even centuries with only FTL drives. TGT relays consist of two fifteen-kilometer (or nine-mile) long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings five-kilometers across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of element zero. The relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, and is protected by a quantum shield that renders them nearly impervious to damage by locking their structure in place at the subatomic level. They are even capable of surviving a supernova's wake without being damaged. They are "cold" objects that don't emit heat or radiation, unlike starships, making them difficult to find if their position changes. TGT relays function by creating a virtually mass-free "corridor" of space-time between each other. This can propel a starship across enormous distances that would take centuries to traverse, even at FTL speeds. Before a vessel can travel, the relay must be given the amount of mass to transit by the ship's pilot before it is moved into the approach corridor. When a relay is activated, it aligns itself with the corresponding relay before propelling the ship across space. There are two kinds of TGT relayS, primary and secondary. Primary relays can propel a ship thousands of light years but only link to one other relay, its "partner". Secondary relays can link to any other relay over shorter distances, only a few hundred light years. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Information Category:Location Category:Space and time